1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reciprocating piston pumps and in particular to a fluid seal and retaining arrangement for securing cylinder liners within such pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical reciprocating pump used to pump drilling mud, coal slurrys and related fluids, each of the pistons reciprocate within a replaceable cylinder liner secured to the supporting frame of the pump. As will be readily appreciated, the abrasive character of such fluids necessitates the periodic replacement of the cylinder liners during normal use of such pumps.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,837,675 and 2,943,895 show reciprocating pumps which are fairly typical of those currently in use. As shown in those patents, both of those designs are provided with mechanical means for releasably clamping the cylinder liners within the supporting frame of the pump, and a fluid pressure sealing arrangement providing a fluid seal about the joint between the cylinder liners and the frame.
While the cylinder liner clamping arrangements heretofore available have been for the most part satisfactory, the separate clamping and sealing arrangements embodied in those designs have nevertheless been relatively complicated and sensitive to adjustment and maintenance in the field. Moreover, experience has demonstrated that it can often be a very difficult and time consuming task to remove the worn and corroded cylinder liners from the frame even after the clamps are removed.